1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rear view mirrors, more specifically to rear view mirrors incorporating more than one type of mirror and particularly to a mirror assembly having a planar mirror unit and a convex mirror unit disposed in angular relation to the plane of said planar mirror unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear view mirrors of the prior art have not eliminated the well known "blind spot" that presents a safety hazard to the operators of motor vehicles. Typical of the prior art attempts to eliminate the blind spot are mirror assemblies having a parabolic type mirror adhered to a planar mirror. Unfortunately, when the planar mirror is correctly positioned to afford to the vehicle driver an optimal view of the side of his vehicle and the roadway adjacent thereto, the parabolic mirror will reflect primarily the side of the vehicle itself and will reflect only a minmal portion of the roadway sought to be visually monitored. Thus, too much of the wrong information is visually supplied to the driver and too little of the correct information is supplied to the driver. Accordingly, there is seen to be a need in the rear view mirror industry for a mirror that will optimally reflect the roadway adjacent the side of a vehicle while minimizing reflection of the side of the vehicle itself.